Taking Flight
by ETHEON
Summary: Kagome has returned to the feudal era after being absent for three long years. As Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship progresses..what will happen? Are there still dangers that await them in the future? Fixed ch 7.. should have ch update this weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Post-manga. Kagome has returned to the feudal era after being absent for 3 years.

Inuyasha POV:

_Damn._ Kagome has been back for three days and the only time I get to talk to her is for a few minutes after eating dinner with Sango and Miroku before she heads off to bed. I wonder if things are the same between us... Does she still love me?

Hmph... I mean why else would she choose to live in my time over hers if she didn't? Surely it wasn't just to hangout with Sango, Kaede, and that damn Miroku all the time.

I should just be more aggressive. I know, I'll kidnap her before supper. I'm sure everyone would get a kick out of that. She's mine after all, I deserve to steal her from away every once and awhile for God's sake.

Meanwhile before supper...

Kagome POV:

It was cold outside and I was walking towards Sango's place to get some supper. I hope Inuyasha decides to join us again. Maybe this can be my chance to really get to speak with him. I don't really know what's going on between us. Has he moved on? I mean I haven't seen him with another girl yet, but maybe they're keeping it a secret until he can explain things to me. ***sigh* **I'm just jumping to conclusions. Why do I always think of the worst case scenario? However, it could be true that's he's moved on. If that's the case, then I don't know how I'd be able to go on living here. I can't help but think that I'm stuck here forever... maybe I should of thought things through more before I decided to come back. I can't help it, I acted on impulse.

Suddenly, I feel a slight poke on my shoulder. I turn around only to see Inuyasha standing there. His hair was glowing in the moonlight... and out of nowhere, all the feelings I've felt towards Inuyasha enveloped my body in a matter of seconds.

"Hop on" he spoke gesturing towards his back, "We're going somewhere alone whether you like it or not woman."

"Okay" I smiled and climbed on Inuyasha's back.

After he grabbed a hold of my legs, he quickly started bounding towards the forest. Man how I missed the feeling of the wind whipping through my hair. Man how I missed Inuyasha. Suddenly I knew that I made the right choice in returning. Quietly I began to cry... _Oh, man pull it together. Inuyasha can't see you like this Kagome. _

Before I new it, we stopped. I looked around to take in my surroundings. We were on a cliff, the river and forest in full view. It was beautiful.

As I continued to look out onto the river I started to cry once more... remembering all the adventures Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and I went on together. I remembered all the times that Inuyasha risked his life for mine... all the times I've passionately embraced him because I thought he'd gotten hurt. My thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Inuyasha's arms wrapping around my waste from behind. He lifted his hand up towards my face in order to wipe away a small tear traveling down the side of my cheek.

"Kagome why are you crying?"

I buried my face into his chest, letting out loud sobs... _man how embarrassing_. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again sounding concerned. "I just.. ***sniff*** missed you so much Inuyasha." I choked out between sobs.

Inuyasha grabbed my face and adjusted his body so that I was facing him. I saw a small tear slide down the side of his cheek.

"Kagome," he said "I missed you too. More then you can ever imagine." He brushed his thumbs underneath my eyelids in order to dry the rest of my tears. "Hmm" I sighed. I felt his hand at the back of my neck... pulling my face closer to his until are lips met.

As soon as are lips touched, it was like all the frustration and anger that we had balled up inside of us was released in just that one kiss.

Are lips moved together aggressively. I had never felt anything like it before. My stomach was on fire. This just felt so... _right. _Whoknew Inuyasha could kiss so damn good. I blushed softly at my thoughts. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth in order to let him in. We continued our kiss until we were both out of breath.

"Finally" I heard Inuyasha say.

"What do u mean _'finally,_' your the one who waited so long to talk to me," I argued. "I mean I come back after three years and you wait days to try and get me alone? I was waiting for you Inuyasha!"

I waited for him to reply, but he said nothing.

"INUYASHA don't make me sit you" I screamed.

He grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "no wench, I mean 'finally'... as in I'm finally completely happy and at peace for once in my life."

Shocked, I stared at him for the longest time not knowing what to say.

Instead he spoke for me, "I know I love you too, Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha POV:

For the past month, everything has been pretty chill. Kagome babysits Sango's children while her and Miroku go out to exercise demons in nearby towns. After they get back, we all eat dinner. The only thing I get to look forward to each day is Kagome and I's alone time every night after supper. I usually try to take her some place new each time we go out in order to keep it interesting. When we arrive at our destination, I love being able hold her tightly against my chest so I can listen to her soft breathing. If it was possible... I'd choose to lie there with her forever, but unfortunately those damn villagers consider it unacceptable for an unmarried women to fall asleep next to a man, which sucks. Oh well, I wouldn't want the villagers thinking badly of Kagome.

Now that I think about it, maybe Kagome and I should just seal the deal and get married already for god's sake. What were we waiting for? She's my woman after all, what better way to make that permanent then getting married. I just don't know how to ask... I'm not so good at this kind of stuff. Dammit, I'll just have to think about it some other time. I'm late for supper.

Kagome POV:

After Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I finished eating supper I walked outside to wash up in the stream before Inuyasha and I went on our little daily trip to the woods. We've made these trips an everyday thing, but I can't help getting even more excited each time. It seems like everyday is our first date. Once we're alone, Inuyasha is incredibly sweet to me. Kissing me softly while he pulls me up against his chest... running his fingers through my hair... playing with my thumb when he holds my hand. God, he's perfect. Just thinking about him made me blush.

After I ran my fingers through my hair and washed the taste of meat and rice from my mouth I began to walk over towards Inuyasha. He is standing outside next to Kaede and a few other villagers, who are doing chores, and most likely discussing whether I'm a suitable priestess to-be or not. I decide I'm going to pull a sneak attack on Inuyasha. I walk slowing and quietly towards him until I'm only a few feet away... _better run for it now before he smells my sent.. which would ruin my fun. _I start to sprint towards him. Seconds later I quickly jump onto his back, rapping my legs around his waste and kissing the back of his neck softly. "Ready to go?" I say. He pulls me off of him, which shocks me. "Inuyasha.. why di-" he cuts me off, "Kagome, what are you doing there's people around? This is no place for us to be acting like that." I feel the blood rush to my head, making me dizzy. _Did he seriously just say that? _"I don't know what you're saying Inuyasha.." I think I'm about to cry, forgetting that Kaede is still standing there until I hear her say "well I guess I'll leave ye two alone, have a good night." She walks away towards her small house. I'm still hurt from Inuyasha's words... _How can he mean that? Is he embarrassed to be around me? _I can't take his silence anymore, so I start to walk away, tears streaming down my face. Inuyasha calls out to me, "Wait Kagome! I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I just didn't want the villagers to get the wrong idea."

"Whatever Inuyasha!" I yell back as I'm walking away "everyone knows we're together so what's the problem? Never mind, don't bother saying anything, I'm going to bed, and oh yeah I almost forgot... SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha POV:

I fell face forward into the dirt. "God dammit Kagome" I whisper towards the ground harshly. I don't know why she's so upset, I tried to explain things, but that's beside the point. The real problem is the fact that my Kagome is hurt and it's all my fault... I feel awful. Kagome's happiness means the world to me and I can't bare to see her upset like that. Kagome makes me crazy. I love her so much that I would do anything she asked me to do...anything. Although that's something I would never admit to anybody else but her... it would make me feel weak. ***Sigh* **maybe that's my problem... me not willing to show my feelings towards her in public. I shouldn't care about feeling weak, I don't know why it bothers me. Miroku doesn't seem to have a hard time expressing his feelings in public, that's for sure. I wish I could be more like him in that aspect.

I still don't understand how Kagome could think I'm embarrassed of her though? Personally I think I'm the luckiest bastard on the planet, but showing affection towards someone in public is a sign of weakness... at least that's what Sesshomaru always told me, but since when should I believe my brother's advice? Personally I don't consider him to be a good roll model, but maybe if I listened to him more often he would accept me. Why should I care about his acceptance though? Surely Kagome's feelings mean more to me. I would rather be stabbed in the chest any day then see her cry.

So that's it I have to make it up to her somehow... I just can't stand her being mad at me much longer.

Suddenly it came to me! I just thought of the perfect way to win my woman back.

AN: Sorry... you guys are just gonna have to wait and see what Inuyasha does to win Kagome back. I think you guys will enjoy this. :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't really know what kind of movements are in a spiritual dance, so just I just made up some stuff. Anyways, enjoy.

Kagome POV:

I woke up early to the to the smell of Sango's cooking, which I believed to be miso soup and rice. _Mmm smells really good _I thought. I slowly sat up on my futon while yawning and stretching my legs and arms out. Before I made my way towards the kitchen, I walked towards the small washroom to get dressed, wash my face, and fix my hair. I then quickly put on my traditional miko attire. Kaede said that it's only proper for me to dress so when learning spiritual dances, which she is supposed to teach me after breakfast.

After I finished getting ready, I started to make my way towards the kitchen. When I got there I saw the table already set up and Sango, Miroku, and her kids all sitting around the table thanking the gods for the meal they prepared. I waited for them to finish then quickly sat down, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I was just washing up."

Miroku started to tease me, "that's okay Kagome. It is not a bad thing too have proper hygiene. Although, your era seems to obsess over it a little too much."

"Hey now" I started to argued back, "better to have-"

"It's okay Kagome, Miroku was just teasing you, right honey?" Said Sango while slapping Miroku on the arm.

"Sorry you guys, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble" I said apologetically.

Sango gave me a kind look, "No Kagome dear it isn't your fault so don't worry about it any longer. Anyways... It's about time we start serving breakfast. Everyone, just take as you please. There's plenty to go around."

"Thank you Sango, what would I do without you?" I said. _She's always so thoughtful._

"Yeah thank you mommy" said the twins.

"Yeah thanks baby" Miroku winked at her and grabbed her ass from behind. Sango looked mortified, but I couldn't help but laugh.

I reached out to grab some rice and said a quick prayer before digging in.

"So Kagome... what plans do you have for the day?" asked Sango.

"Well I'm going to meet with Kaede to go over some spiritual dances, but that's pretty much it."

"What Kagome, you're not going to sneak off somewhere with Inuyasha today?" asked Miroku with a perverted wink at the end.

_Inuyasha.. I almost forgot. _

"I'm not going anywhere with that bastard!" I said harshly, forgetting that the twins were still at the table.

"Did he do something wrong Kagome?" asked Sango. She sounded really concerned.

"Don't worry about it Sango, I'll tell you later. I'm late for my meeting with Kaede, so I got to run. Thanks for breakfast."

I started to walk out the door...

"Oh! Wait! I got to ask you guys one more thing... Do you happen to know where Inuyasha lives? I can't believe that I've already lived here for a month and still haven't thought to ask him yet."

Sango was the first to reply. "Yeah Kagome, he lives with Kaede right now, but the villagers are building him a house on top of a nearby hill that overlooks the village. This way he can keep an eye out for any yokai that look as if they're about to attack us. Now that I think about it, the house should only take about another week to finish building."

"Thanks Sango. I'm thinking about paying him a little visit later, so that he can desperately ask for my forgiveness. Then after he apologizes I'll force him to make it up to me. ***wink*** Anyways, see you guys later tonight."

Kaede met me outside of her hut. "Hello Kagome, Are you ready to start?"

I nodded. "Alright then, first I will start by showing ye the basic stance that ye should take before beginning any such spiritual dance." Kaede spread her feet apart by about a foot in length then she quickly brought both arms above her heard, making them into the shape of an "o." She put one hand behind the other and crossed both of her thumbs in front. I copied the stance and she nodded her approval.

"Now Kagome, it is important that you copy every move that I make perfect, do you understand?"

"Yes Kaede" I replied.

We continued to practice are dance in the courtyard. Some of the villagers even started to form a circle around us in order to watch our dance.

Our dance was soon interrupted by a too familiar voice. "Sorry to interrupt old hag, but I have something that I need to tell Kagome if you don't mind."

I turned around to see Inuyasha standing right in front of me. Suddenly I started to become boiling mad. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Can't you see were practicing? Did you come to apologize perhaps? Wait no, that can't be possible because you're too worried about what other people think. I thought you of all people, would be the least self conscious... but no, I guess I was wrong." I didn't care that I was making a scene, because seeing him standing there acting all indifferent made me so upset that I probably wouldn't be able to control it... even if I wanted to. Suddenly, Inuyasha started to walk even closer to me...close enough for me to be able to reach his lips. "Kagome" he took my hand gently in his, I tried to pull it out, but he wouldn't let me. "I'm not embarrassed to be with you" he tightened his grip on my hand and used the other one to softly brush my hair behind my ears. I started to blush. _We really were making quite a scene right now. _"If I was embarrassed to be with you, then why is it that I've decided that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side, and no one else but you.. Kagome." _Oh my, is he asking me what I think he's asking. _I could barely get my words out. "What.. is it.. that your trying to say.. ***gulp*** Inuyasha?"

"I'm asking you to marry me Kagome. What do ya say woman? Is it a yes?"

I could barely hold in my happiness. "Uhh.. yes, yes! Of course I will Inuyasha."

"I'm glad you chose me, Kagome... I'm glad you came back to me." I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, closing the remaining space that was left between us. He then let go of me in order to cup my face with his hands and bring my face closer to his. Our lips crashed together. I didn't care that there was people around and Inuyasha didn't either. We kissed each other with all the passion that we could possibly muster. I admit that I was probably acting a bit too inappropriate considering that I'm supposed to be the villages' next priestess, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Inuyasha.

AN: What a perfect way to make it up to her huh? I think so:)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: PLEASE read this note! I'm sorry to tell you guys, but after this chapter I probably won't be able to update as frequently, because finals week is coming up at my school and I have so many teachers cramming homework and unit tests in at the last minute. However, as soon as I have some free time I will try and write the next chapter. So only expect about 1 or 2 more chapters for the next 2 weeks.

Inuyasha POV:

Well this it it, today is the day that Kagome is officially _mine. _I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I can't help but think about what's supposed to happen _after _the wedding. I mean is she going to even want to do _that, _and if she doesn't want to... how am I supposed to know? Is she expecting me to just get right to business or does she want to wait awhile? Damn... my brain hurts. I can't help but wish this night to be over, so we can start our lives together. I mean that is really all that matters, right? Getting to spend the rest of my life with Kagome is all that matters, I shouldn't be worried about stupid things like sex, but I can't help it! Damn... I want you so bad Kagome! "Ah fuck! Lets just get on with this damn wedding already!" Oh.. gods I didn't mean to scream so loud. I hope nobody heard that.

A few seconds later, I heard someone with Miroku's sent starting to walk towards me... What the hell is that damn monk doing sneaking up on me? "I can hear you Miroku, what kind of cheap ass trick are you trying to pull?

"Nothing Inuyasha, just coming to check up on ya... you know... see how you're doing and everything, considering today is the BIG day and all."

"I don't need your comments Miroku."

"Aw but Inuyasha, I thought you might want some tips, for _after _the wedding I mean."

"That's none of your damn business Miroku."

"PLEASE Inuyasha, I have lots of experience."

"Whatever!" I yelled back at him.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes! Let the teaching begin."

_Oh lord _I thought, this should be interesting... maybe even kind of helpful. I guess I'll play along.

"Hmm where to start... Oh I know! Okay here it goes, brace yourself. So... when you and Kagome head back to your new house after the ceremony, you can't just get straight to business, because you need to set the mood first. Get her a drink, relax, maybe give her a little massage, you know... stuff like that. After you set the mood, start things off with a heated kiss. Then slowly start to remove her kimono...and whatever else goes along with that. However, the important thing is that you rip the undergarment off as fast as you can. It's sexy that way. Now once you both are completely naked, begin to tease her a little bit.. if you know what I'm saying. You have to make her want you even more. After that, it's all go baby."

I couldn't help but feel awkward. I mean I have thought about Kagome that way, but hearing Miroku talk about it out loud, makes it seem... awkward, but since I love Kagome it shouldn't be awkward, right? I guess I'll find out soon enough... Oh boy, I've never been this nervous in my life.

"I'm nervous" I admit to Miroku.

"Don't be, it's really not as nerve racking as you make it out to be... Sango was nervous too, but she soon got over it. Anyways, I think it's about time we get you ready. Kagome should be almost done by now, so we have to hurry up."

Kagome POV:

"Oh. My. God. Sango, this is it! I feel so happy, excited, and every other possible good feeling a person can have. Did you feel this way on your wedding day?"

She giggled softly, "Yes, I was excited, but also relieved that Miroku was finally mine. I felt so special that out of all the girls that he has womanized... he chose me. Anyways... Kagome! I'm finished with your hair! What do you think?" She handed me a small mirror. I was shocked when I saw my reflection, because I looked like a completely different person. My hair was pinned back into a semi-loose up-do, and I had small, beautiful flowers sticking out from the hair tie that was used to pull my hair back. My lips were painted a bright red, and my cheeks were brushed with a soft pink color.

"Wow Sango, you did an amazing job. Thank you."

"My pleasure, honey. You're almost ready, all we have to do is put your wedding kimono on and you'll be all set."

Sango helped me put on my nagajuban, kimono, obi, and the rest of my garments in no time. After we finished, I set out to meet my Inuyasha.

Inuyasha POV:

All of the villagers were gathered outside of the village shrine. It wasn't going to be a long wedding, because there wasn't enough time to prepare for an extravagant one.

I stood next to Kaede, as our village priestess she was to be the one to pronounce Kagome and I as husband and wife.

I've been standing here for about 5 minutes already. What's taking Kagome so damn long? I just want to get this wedding over with, so we can be _alone. _No one else deserves to see her today, but me. She's all mine today.. all mine.

It was then that I saw her, walking slowly towards the shrine with Sango's arm wrapped around her waste. My eyes gaped wide open... she was so beautiful, I couldn't believe my eyes. This woman wants to marry me? Is she stupid or something? She could probably get any guy she wants, but yet she chose me, a worthless half-breed... what's so special about me besides the fact that there's NO ONE in the world that loves her more then I do. No one.

Sango let go of her waste so Kagome could stand in front of me. I stared at her with longing eyes, and she stared back at me the same way.

Kaede started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join this man (half demon) and this woman in holy matrimony. Is there anyone who objects to this statement?"

_Ha if anyone dares to object... I'll just kill them. No harm done. _

"Okay. Kagome, do you promise to love and cherish Inuyasha for all the days of your life?"

"I promise" Kagome replied while staring deeply into my eyes.

"Inuyasha, do you promise to love and cherish Kagome for all the days of your life as well?"

"I swear."

Kaede turned her eyes towards Kagome. "Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your lofly wedding husband?"

"I do."

"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be your lofly wedding wife?

"Your damn right I do."

"Wonderful. I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the gods bless you with many children."

Inuyasha POV:

After Kagome and I asked the gods to bless our marriage, I quickly picked her up and placed her on my back. She rapped her legs around my torso, and we headed off towards _our _new home. I ran as fast as I could... I couldn't waste anymore time. I needed to be alone with her right NOW.

When we arrived at our new home. All the feelings of nervousness came rushing back to me. What do I do now? I started by setting her down by the futon.

We stared at each other for the longest time. I could tell she was nervous too.

Kagome was the first to break the silence. "So Inuyasha, how does it feel to be married?" she said in a slightly seductive tone.

_Screw "setting the mood."_

"It feels so damn good."

I grabbed her face with my hands and brought it towards mine. When our lips touched she let out a small gasp. Once she gained back her focus, Kagome started to kiss me back, licking my bottom. I opened my mouth to make room for her tongue.

We continued to kiss passionately for several minutes, while she massaged my ears gently with her thumbs.

When our lips broke apart, Kagome frantically gasped for air. "You know, you could have breathed if you wanted to, idiot" I said with a smile. She brought her finger up to my lips, "Shh... don't talk Inuyasha."

I laid down on the futon and pulled her against my chest. She started to trail kisses down my neck and collar bone... which felt good. While she sucked on my neck, I tried to untie her obi, which was really difficult. When I finally finished untying her obi, I threw it across the room and started to remove the rest of her garments until she was only in her hiyoku.

"Your turn Inuyasha." She flipped me over so that I was now the one on top. She then began removing my rob... along with my undergarments as well, until I was laying on top of her completely naked. She ran her hands down my back, making me shiver. Miroku's words started to echo in my head. _"Tease her." _I kissed my way down Kagome's neck, collar bone, and exposed cleavage.

"Okay Kagome, this" I said pointing to her hiyoku "has got to go." Being impatient, I took my claws and ripped the rest of her clothes in half until she was completely exposed. I leaned back a little bit in order to take in and observe what was finally mine. I've seen her naked before on accident, but it was nothing compared to how she looked right now. Over the past three years, her body has certainly changed dramatically. She has become more woman-like, and her um... breasts... have uhhh... gotten a lot bigger. She started to cover herself up, but I pinned her arms back behind her head.  
"No, don't do that. You're beautiful" I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Kagome stared at me with longing eyes, almost begging me to continue. I really didn't _know _what to do next. It was just kind of instinct.

I grabbed one of Kagome's breasts with my hand, and started to kiss the other, while occasionally licking her nipple. She tasted so good. As I continued she let out soft moans. "Inuyasha.. please."

Hm.. It was fun teasing her... I could get used to this.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I want you. I love you."

I spread her legs open, so that my erection was placed next to her opening. I slowly slid into her. She let out a sharp gasp of pain. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yes... I'm fine..." she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Continue."

As I thrusted in and out of her, the grip she held on my back started to loosen, and her gasps of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

I could tell I was at my peak, and so was she. We both let out sharp moans as the height of our orgasm came to an end.

Kagome rolled out from under me so she that could lay next to me. I don't know why I was so worried earlier... Being with Kagome just seemed so natural.

"I couldn't be any happier right now" I heard Kagome whisper against my neck.

"Me either." I wrapped my arms around her, and we spent our first night together as husband and wife.

AN: Sorry I don't know what weddings were like in feudal Japan, which is why I didn't elaborate much about the wedding. I hope you guys liked this chapter, because it took me a long time to write. I don't like lemons that are too explanatory... to where it almost seems like a porno... those just gross me out. I also think Inuyasha and Kagome's first time should be more sweet, rather then graphic. I hope I accomplished that. Thanks for reading and also thanks for all the reviews guys! Please continue to give me feedback.

I guess I can tell y'all that the story is gonna have a twist pretty soon. Watch out! :)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is gonna be pretty short.. it will be more suspenseful that way. I'll try to update soon, because of the length. Thanks :) sorry it's been taking me awhile to update.. finals and stuff. You know how it is.

Oh yeah and this chapter is pretty lemony, which is not how I usually write. So I hope it's alright.

Kagome POV:

When I woke up, my eyes squinted in reaction to the bright light coming from the window. I could still hear Inuyasha snoring and whistling like a little puppy. I have to admit it was pretty cute. It's been so long since I've watched him sleep... almost 3 and half years now. Back then I was never _this _close to him though. He looks so peaceful. Suddenly I felt a strange desire to kiss him. A little one won't wake him up, right? I inched my face closer to his until our noses touched... but before I could kiss him, he woke up.

Suddenly I felt sort of embarrassed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, you just looked so cute... like a puppy." I giggled.

He looked a little ticked off at my remark. "A puppy you say? Cute? Don't you mean I look like a viscous, sexy half demon?"

Oh I see, he was playing with me. "Nope, you look like a puppy." I gave him a peck on the lips. "A cute" then another kiss "adorable" and another "puppy."

His next actions took me by surprise. He climbed on top of me and started to kiss my neck. He made his way down my neck to my collar bone, nibbling at my flesh with his fangs every once and awhile.

"You know... Inuyasha" I said between moans "We never even said good morning to each other."

"Okay, fine good morning, if that's what it takes to get you to shut up." He said while pulling the covers off of me... I was already naked from the night before.

"Don't you think your being a little aggressive? We haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

"Fuck breakfast."

Wow. I've never seen him like this before.. I kind of like it.

"Okay I'll play along."

"Good" He said while kissing my stomach. His lips trailed their way down my abdomen until he was almost at my... wait he wasn't planning on doing that? I didn't even know he knew what oral sex was, wait of course he does. Doesn't every guy? Still... I just can't picture Inuyasha doing that to me. Who knew he was so aggressive.

Inuyasha grabbed my legs and placed them on top of his shoulders. Then he positioned his head in between my legs and pulled my hips closer to his face. All of the sudden, his tongue entered me. I let out a loud moan. He continued to lick at my center, while massaging my clit with his free hand.

After a few moments, I could feel that I was about to reach my climax. I weaved my fingers through his hair. My hips bucked, and I let out one last moan.

Okay now it was his turn. I climbed out from under Inuyasha, so that I could hover over his body. I ran my hands down his biceps and pecks. Then I lightly brushed my finger tips across his abs. He seemed to like this.

Before I continued, I looked Inuyasha in the eye.. I was feeling a little insecure all of the sudden.

He looked concerned at my sudden change in behavior.

"Kagome.. are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha.. Just nervous I guess, I don't know why. I'm sorry"

"There's no need to be." He smoothed my hair back behind my ear, and brought my lips to his for a quick kiss.

"Kagome, we can stop if you want.. I know your probably exhausted."

"No, I don't want to stop."

I trailed my finger tips down his abdomen, until I reached his erection, and grasped it with one of my hands.

Inuyasha continued to make loud moans, as I massaged the area. However, right before he was about to reach the height of his orgasm, I pulled back.

"Ugh... Kagome what the hell did you do that for?" He asked me, sounding pretty pissed off.

"Oh no reason... makes you want me more though, does...?"

I couldn't finish my question, because he had me pinned against the bed.

"Don't you dare tease me like that Kagome."

I could feel the tip of his erection against my entrance. He placed one hand on my left breast, and the other on my hip.

In a matter of seconds I could feel him start to enter me. It was much less painful the second time around.

We continued to thrust back and forth until we both reached our peak.

When we finished, I collapsed against Inuyasha's chest, and he put an arm across my back. Hm... I think it's about time we get some breakfast, because I was starting to feel a little queasy.

I slowly sat up, while stretching my arms out in front of me.

"I'm going to wash up, Inuyasha. Then we can eat some breakfast."

"Okay.. make it quick though, I'm starving."

I climbed off the bed, and started making my way towards the bathroom... when I had to stop all of the sudden.

For a second... it felt like something just passed through my body. I looked around the room to see where it came from, but my vision was blurred.

I could faintly hear Inuyasha crying out to me.

"Kagome! Kagome! What's wrong? What happened? Answer me!"

I can't explain it, but it felt like the life was literally drained out of me. I had no energy left.

The last thing I saw was black, with a tiny white light in the distance...

If I could just hold onto that light. I'll be okay.

AN: Yeah I know... the ending was a huge change of tone huh? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: SO SO SO sorry it took me so long to update, I just joined the softball team, so I've been a little busy. I was also slightly distracted watching Ranma ½, haha it's a funny show. If you haven't watched it I suggest you do that soon! I also know a really good fanfic about the anime. It's called Hippocrates, and it's by "thwarth," check it out! Alright peace... enjoy! I like this ch...and I hope you do too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha bitches... haha wish I did though, so I could make Kagome and Inuyasha kiss more!

Kagome POV:

I woke up to what sounded like a large group of people arguing.

"Hell if I know, all I saw was her fainting. Not like I did anything to cause it!"

"Are sure sure you weren't engaging in any prior activities before this happened?" asked Miroku.

"Feh. Shut your dirty mouth Miroku! Kagome just blacked out, and still all you can think about is sex."

"Wrong Inuyasha, I never accused you guys of having sex."

"Whatever!" Inuyasha yelled back at Miroku.

After a few moments of awkward silence that took place after heir argument, I heard someone burst the door open (AN: I don't know if there are doors in the feudal era or not... probably).

"I heard what happened, and I came as soon as I could" said the mysterious voice.

"Oh it's you Shippo!" I heard Sango say.

"I'm glad you could forgo your training for little while in order to see Kagome."

"Yeah, is she awake? What happened?" he quickly replied.

"No she's still sle-"

"No guys I'm awake. I've been awake for a few minutes actually" I said breathlessly.

Inuyasha and Shippo both ran towards me at the same time, fighting for the position to talk to me first.

"You little brat! She's my mate, so I get the right to talk to her first."

"Guys..." I said softly, but they didn't hear me.

"B-bu-but I haven't seen her since the first day she came back... and what you're married now? Finally had the guts to ask her now, huh Inuyasha? If only Kagome new that all she had to do was go away for three years in order for you to finally find the nerve to confess your undying love to her."

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the collar, "shut it runt!"

"Guys!" I said for a second time, trying to make it sound as much like a yell as possible.

"You didn't forget about me now did you?" I said, trying the best I could to smile, so as not to worry them too much. When in fact, I felt like half of the life was drained from my body. I didn't feel sick, just incredibly weak and tired.

It was then that I felt Inuyasha's hand cup my face.

"Kagome can you please tell us what's wrong. Kaede needs to know all the details, so that we can help you in the best possible way. Please Kagome, don't hide what you really feel, like you always do."

I stared into Inuyasha's eyes intensely.

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with me, I promise. I don't feel sick, just incredibly weak, but please try not to worry about me. Everything is going to be fine, I just need some rest."

"Don't lie, Kagome."

"I'm not. Believe me."

"Since when did you two become so mushy?" I heard Shippo say from behind the futon that I was laying on.

"Shu-" Inuyasha started to say, but I interrupted before things got worse.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, go easy on Shippo, he just wants to talk to me. I haven't seen him in awhile, and you know that."

"That's right" said Shippo proudly.

"Feh" Inuyasha said in return, while only slightly backing away.

Shippo, still being very small, climbed up on top of me and laid his head on my chest.

"Are you sure your going to be alright Kagome?" he said, while sobbing quietly. "I mean, you just came back, and now your sick. I just don't want to lose you again."

"Yes, Shippo, I'm going to be alright. Don't worry about me, you have better things to worry about. For instance... like taking care of the village, now that you are a lot stronger."

Shippo perked up a little bit at my comment. "You really think I'm getting stronger? Like Inuyasha?" He said while wiping away his tears.

"Yes I do."

"Ha! Fat chance!" I heard Inuyasha yell from behind.

"Alright enough of the bickering. Ye two go outside while I see what I can gather from analyzing Lady Kagome's condition" said Kaede from across the room.

"Alright Lady Kaede." Shippo said while giving me a kiss on the cheek, and slowly walking out the door.

"I'm not leaving, you old hag" said Inuyasha sternly.

"Okay ye can stay, but first can ye tell everyone standing outside to please go home and attend to their own business."

"Whatever" said Inuyasha, while walking outside to do as he was told for once.

"So Kagome, can ye tell me what's wrong for real, now that Inuyasha is busy at the moment?"

"I told him the truth, Kaede. I don't know what's wrong, I just feel very weak for some reason."

"Hmm, strange. Have ye been eating and drinking enough?"

"Yes" I replied. I knew that wasn't the problem.

"Well there's always the possibility that your body is just overwhelmed from all of the activities that have been taking place recently. Like getting married, training to become the village's new priestess, and so on."

"Yeah you could be right."

"However, I don't want to worry you, but for some reason I feel like it is something worse than overexertion."

"Me too."

Inuyasha POV:

I listened intently to their conversation from the outside.

I can't help but be extremely worried. I too feel like something strange is going on, and it's killing me.

Not only is Kagome colder then she usually is, but her smell has slightly changed. It's almost as if something else has inhabited her body... but maybe I'm just over analyzing things.

Damn. I just don't know what to do, but I can't just sit around and do nothing...

Ugh what can I do?

"Dammit!" I yelled while punching the tree next to me. Kagome just came back to me no more then 3 months ago, and something is already trying to tear us apart. I let a small tear slide down the side of me cheek.

I felt like ripping my hair out, but I had to pull myself together.

Once I got my act together, I started walking back towards Kaede's hut.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, you were gone a little longer then I expected. Kaede and I already finished talking" said Kagome while sitting up against the wall sipping a cup of tea.

"Keh, well then old hag tell me what's wrong with my mate."

"We honestly don't know Inuyasha" replied Kaede, "although it could just be overexertion, so I'm going to let you take Kagome home, and we'll see how she is tomorrow. If she isn't getting any better, then I'll send her to a more experienced doctor that I know of."

"Who is this doctor?" asked Inuyasha.

"He is an old acquaintance of mine that lives in a village about 50 kilometers west of here. His name is Dr. Akio Takahashi."

"Oh" said Inuyasha flatly.

"However, let's hope that ye won't need to take young Kagome to visit the man. For now, take her back to the hut and let her rest. I shall see ye tomorrow."

"Keh."

I grabbed Kagome gently and place her in my arms bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck, but her hold on me was very weak.

"Thank you Kaede. I'm sorry about the trouble. Bye." I heard Kagome say softly.

"No trouble at all, child."

I then tightened my hold on Kagome, and bounded up towards our hut as fast as I could. It was already night time, and Kagome finished her supper at Kaede's about an hour ago, so once we got home she could go straight to bed.

I decided to go without dinner for the night.

Once we arrived at our hut, I took Kagome inside and placed her weak form softly on top of the futon.

She smiled up at me happily.

"Thank you for taking care of me Inuyasha."

"Feh. I didn't do much of anything."

"Yes you have" she replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How?"

"Just you being here with me, makes me happy."

Her words caused a small tear to slide down the side of my cheek. I climbed into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her tiny form.

"Please don't leave me Kagome" I sobbed, while burying my face in her jet black hair. She felt so much weaker then she usually did. How could this of happened so fast?

She turned around, so that our faces were mere inches from one another.

She dug her fingers into my hair, and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I promise that you won't ever be alone anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I swear."

I pulled her face closer to mine, and trapped her mouth in a gentle, but fierce kiss.

"You better not be lying to me."

"Promise."

I pulled her closer to me, never wanted to let go.

"Promise."

AN: Alright I hope you liked this chapter. I know, pretty emotional. I almost cried when writing the end. I hope I'm conveying their emotions well enough.

Next chapter will be up soon... I have a snow day tomorrow, so I can write some of it then. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay.. yeah super fast update, you're welcome :). This chapter might be a little OOC, but they are married now right? So they can be mushy every now and then.

**Inuyasha POV:**

"Inuyasha..." I heard Kagome moan as she woke up from a long night's sleep.

"Yo Kagome, are you feeling better?"

I looked at her, waiting for her reply, even though I already knew the answer.

"I don't know." From the strain in her voice, I could tell that she didn't regain much of her strength.

"Kagome... I want to help you, so I can't just sit around and do nothing."

Kagome sighed, "Look Inuyasha, can't we just forgot about my health for the day? I mean, we just got married a couple days ago... I want us to create happy memories. I don't want to ruin our marriage with worry."

I took her hand in mine, "but Kagome, we won't be able to make those happy memories if you leave me." I stiffened slightly, trying to hold back my emotions. I won't allow myself to break down, not while Kagome is lying next to me. For gods sake, we don't even know what's wrong, so there's no reason for me to be so worried.

But yet... not knowing is the scary part.

"I'm not going to leave. So please, can we just take a walk and enjoy our time together?" Kagome begged, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," I said while rolling out from under the covers.

I picked Kagome up, and placed her on the floor gently. "First," I brushed her bangs to the side, so I could kiss her forehead "let's get some breakfast."

**Kagome POV: **

Inuyasha and I were walking next to the river, about a half a mile from the village.

"Hey Kagome, we can sit down if you're getting tired."

I nodded, and started heading towards a tree near the bank of the river, but before I could sit down, Inuyasha grabbed me by the waste.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought maybe you would want to sit in my lap?" he said, while raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sure, that would be nice" I said with a smile.

He sat down, and pulled me against his chest, as I melted into him. _Man, I'm going to have to get used to this softer side of him... Even though were married, it's still a little weird. _

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you... I'm fine now, I promise." _Liar, _my body protested against my words. "Let's just forget that that whole fainting thing happened. Alright?"

"You can't possibly think that I could just forget something like that Kagome!" Inuyasha replied angrily.

"But... Inuyasha it's alright, I promise. I just want things to go back to the way they were. I'm sick of worrying all the time."

"And you don't think I am too? All I've ever done was worry my whole life, but then you came back, and I thought things were finally started to piece back together, but then this has to happen!"

"It's not like it's my fault!" I yelled back, with unshed tears in my eyes.

"I know..." Inuyasha whimpered, all the anger disappearing from his eyes. "I just want things to go right for once in my life... I want you to be happy, not weak and lifeless. That's all I care about right now, and yet the gods can't even grant me that one wish."

"You deserve happiness Inuyasha, so let's try to forget about everything else but us right now. Okay?"

"Yeah." he tightened his hold around me, and my stomach fluttered a little bit.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the forehead.

Being with him like this, started to bring a little bit of my strength back. Taking advantage of the moment, I turned around and wrapped both of my legs around his waste, so that I was facing him. I pressed my body against his forcefully. However, I couldn't help but think that we wouldn't be able to be intimate like this for a long time.

I started to kiss my way down his neck. He let out a soft moan, responding to my touch. "K-Ka-Kagome, are you sure your feeling well enough... I mean you just fainted th-"

I placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "shh.. I told you to forget about that for the day. Don't you want to kiss me, Inuyasha?"

"Uh... Okay, if you're completely sure, and yes of course I want to kiss you. I married ya didn't I?"

"Okay, then." I brought my lips to his, and kissed him gently. He replied more fiercely than I expected, by licking the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance. I obliged, and snaked my tongue around his, exploring every corner of his mouth. Even on our wedding night, we didn't kiss each other with this much urgency.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of my head with his hand, while dragging his clawed fingers lightly against my scalp.

Because of our 3 year separation, Inuyasha and I didn't have lots of time to simply act like teenagers... making out in the woods where no one could find us. If I could have stayed in the feudal era during those three years, perhaps things would have turned out differently.

Maybe instead of rushing into marriage, we could have taken our time exploring our feelings for each other. However, being separated for so long, made us realize our desperate need for one another. Getting married just felt like the right thing to do. It's the closest thing to a permanent bond, and we needed to know that this was serious.. that we were never going to leave each other again.

I stuck my hands through his fire rat kimono, and snaked them underneath his undershirt, so I could feel his muscles contracting under my skin.

Inuyasha's hands roamed all over my body. He dragged them down my sides, allowing his thumbs to brush against the sides of my breasts. I took my arms out of my kimono, so that the top part of my bra was showing (AN: yes, she brought a bra with her from her time).

Inuyasha pulled my kimono father down my waste and stared at my bra for a second, wondering what it was. I replied to his unspoken question, "It's an undergarment from my time" I whispered. He nodded in understanding. "How do I take it off?"

"Here let me help you," I guided his hand to the clasp at the back, and helped him release it.

"I like this thing, It's sexy."

I giggled at his comment. "Inuyasha I don't think I've ever heard you say the word sexy. It's kind of funny."

He turned red at my comment... looking slightly embarrassed. "Feh" he scoffed .

Now that I was topless, Inuyasha grabbed my breasts with both of his hands, while returning to my lips to kiss me forcefully.

We broke apart for air, and he started to kiss down my neck, as I intertwined my fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha continued to kiss his way down my collar bone while slowly lowering me towards the ground, so he could crawl on top of me. I gave him a seductive smile, silently asking for him to continue.

He smiled back at me, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before continuing to kiss his way down my chest.

I felt his tongue circle around the tip of my nipple, as he massaged my other breast with his hand. I let out a loud moan at the contact.

After he finished pleasuring the skin at the top of my breast, Inuyasha kissed my stomach softly. "I love you so much" he said, but these words, which I've barely heard him say, were said with the tiniest trace of sadness.

"I love you too" I replied with a smile, trying to dismiss the eery feeling we both felt, but were afraid to admit.

"You think we should head home?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, it looks like it's going to rain soon." He started to pick me up, "No, it's alright Inuyasha, I can walk back by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I said with a smile, while grabbing his hand as we started walking back towards the village.

As we were walking, I got lost looking at the trees, and remembering things that happened 3 years ago.

"Yo, Kagome, you gonna talk to me or what?"

"Sorry I'm just tired, did you want to talk about something?"

"What! Your tired? Damn I'm sorry... it's my fault. We shouldn't of done um.. uh _that.._ with you sick and all."

"Are you saying that you regret kissing me?"

"No of course not... feh never mind."

"Okay.." I said glaring at him a little bit.

"I uh... l-l-ove kissing you Kagome."

I smiled for real this time. "I love kissing you too" I said while tightening my grip on his hand.

However, our peaceful morning was soon to be ruined by that feeling I had 2 nights ago. My eyes glazed over, and I felt my legs start to collapse.

"Kagome!" I heard Inuyasha say my name frantically, but his voice sounded far away.

My face was burning up, but yet my body was cold. It sort of felt like a fever, except I was much weaker. All of the energy that I gained spending the day with Inuyasha, was quickly taken away from me.

As a started to black out, I felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around me, which felt much stronger than usual.

The last thing I felt was the wind in my face, as Inuyasha began running in the complete opposite direction of the village.

**Inuyasha POV: **

I starting sprinting towards the only person I could think of who might know what to do in order to help Kagome... If he is willing to help, that is.

As I ran, I tried to sniff out Sesshomaru's sent. He was somewhere deep in the woods, next to a hot springs it seemed. Luckily his sent wasn't too far off. Kagome needed help as fast as possible, so I couldn't waste a single moment.

_Kagome, don't go. I'll fix this. Hang on. _

…...

"Well isn't it Inuyasha, and his mate, the miko."

"Sesshomaru! I need your help... please."

"You need my help, well that's to be expected, considering there are things that I can do that an idiot half-breed couldn't possibly fathom."

"Damn Sesshomaru, I don't have time to argue with you right now... it's Kagome, she needs your help."

"What makes you think I'd help a weak human?"

"You helped Rin." I could see the effect my comment had on him through the slight change in his eyes.

"What is it you need?" he replied sternly.

"K-Kagome, she's sick, or I don't know, something is wrong with her, and I thought you might be able to save her with your sword."

"Yes, I can tell something is off with the miko, but Tetsusaiga cannot save her."

"Why the hell not?" I replied angrily. The one time I ask him for help, he completely mocks me.

"Because, she is not sick."

"What do you mean? Look at her! Isn't it obvious?" I yelled. What? Does he think I'm stupid?

"Yes, she will die soon if nothing is done, but it won't be from sickness."

"What do you mean?" I asked, forgetting my anger, and replacing it with worry.

"Don't you notice the change in her sent at all?" I remembered thinking that she smelled different last night, but I didn't take it into much consideration until now.

Unlike yesterday, the unknown sent that has mixed itself into Kagome's familiar sent was now stronger... which could only mean...

"Sesshomaru... you don't think Kagome is infected with some sort of parasite?"

"Yes, I believe Kagome is infected with a parasite demon called an O'Yama" (AN: small demon able to make men preform cruel acts).

"Is there anything that I can do about it?" I asked with a whimper. I couldn't help but feel ashamed for allowing my brother to see me like this.

"Yes, possibly. I do know of a spring that is quite close to Mount Hakurei. The spring can purify anything, no matter how strong. If you place the miko in such water, the parasite will be purified, and Kagome should be fine after that."

"Okay, but do you know why she is losing so much energy, and what will happen if all the energy that she has left disappears?"

"The demon parasite is trying to drain Kagome of all her energy so that it can take over her body, and use it to preform acts of cruelty. Unfortunately, if Kagome's energy is completely drained, then there is no way for her to be saved. She won't be herself anymore. If my predictions are correct, your mate has no more than a week until all of her energy is drained. However, if she was not such a powerful miko, then she would only have a couple of days."

Great, now I owe him for helping me. Dammit. "Okay, well thanks. I guess you really do like hanyous, huh Sesshomaru? Otherwise you wouldn't have been so quick to help me." My brother scowled at my comment.

I started to walk back towards the village in order to notify the others that I was taking Kagome to said spring. However, I was stopped by Sesshomaru calling after me once more "Inuyasha, however, I must warn you that there is a strong demon that lives near the spring. You will have to defeat him if you want to use the waters." I nodded in understanding, and left towards the village.

Hah, I can take on any demon. No one could be worse than Naraku. _Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you... We'll finally be able to live a normal life after this is over. Well if you consider raising a family with a hanyou __**normal. **_

AN: Well there you go, tried to make this chapter pretty long. Hope you like. So you got the just of the plot not, I hope it sounds interesting enough. Please review... I updated so fast because the last reviews inspired me. Seriously :) I'm glad to hear that everyone is enjoying it.

Anyways here's the summary for the next chapter (I'm gonna start doing this):

Inuyasha tells the others what's wrong with Kagome, and how he is planning on journeying towards the spring to defeat the demon and save her from the parasite. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all decide that they want to come with, just like old times. Kagome soon wakes up, and they head out towards the spring. Hopefully they can make it there before the week is up.


	8. Chapter 8

READ A/N:

So I'm really sorry this chapter took me so long... I got caught up in reading this really good manga series called Maid-Sama... I'm sure you've probably heard of it lol. Anyways, I updated ch. 7 too.. it sounds a lot better now, maybe try reading it again if you like. This chapter has some fluff.. trying to fit these fluffy chapters in here before Kagome is too weak to even talk anymore.

Inuyasha POV:

I ran back to the village as fast as I could, trying not to waste any time. Normally carrying Kagome would have slowed me down, but she was a lot lighter then she used to be.

I couldn't stop thinking about how weak she felt in my arms earlier this morning...

Damn, why do things like this always have to happen to Kagome? If I wasn't so distracted that morning when the demon entered her body... none of this would have happened. It's all my fault.

Kagome is the only thing in my life that feels right.

But no! Everyone who matters to me has to be taken away. It's not fair.

Suddenly, I felt Kagome struggle against me... almost as if she heard what I was thinking about.

"Kagome?" I picked her up, and set her down next to a tree so that I could get a better look at her.

After a few moments, she stood up slowly, "Oh hey Inuyasha,,, um where are we? What happened?"

I took her hand, and reiterated everything that Sesshomaru told me this afternoon while she was still unconscious.

After I told her about the demon that lived near the spring, she turned away slightly with a sad expression on her face.

"Don't be scared Kagome. I can take down that bastard no problem."

"No Inuyasha, its not _**that**_ I'm worried about... I'm just thinking about all the trouble I put you though on a regular basis. I always attract danger, and your always the one who has to come and save me. It must be really annoying having to do that for me all of the time. Maybe I shouldn't have come back... You would have been able to live a more care free life if I was gone."

I felt my face turn red with anger at her words. "What are you trying to say Kagome? That you regret coming back?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all! Don't you listen?"

"Well its hard to remember all of the other things that you told me after you go and say something like "maybe I shouldn't have come back!"

"I wasn't saying that I wished I never came back to you. I was saying that _**you**_ probably don't want _**me**_ back because I'm such a burden to you!" Yelled Kagome with so much force that it caused her to faint from all of the energy that it took out of her.

Before she could hit the ground, I caught her in my arms and hugged her gently against my chest.

Once she woke up from her short daze, I whispered in her ear "I never said that you were a burden, now did I? Stop jumping to conclusions... Your going to hurt yourself from all of that yelling you're doing." I nibbled on her ear slightly, and felt her shiver underneath my touch.

She whispered back to me "Well you were the one who started the yelling.. like always."

I set her down next to a large tree, and glared at her playfully. "What do you mean "always?"

"Oh for heavens sake... never mind."

"I'm surprised you didn't "sit" me back there."  
She let out a short laugh "hah, why ? Would you like me to?"

"Fuck no! Are you kidding me?"

"So much for the nice, sweet, romantic Inuyasha I met this morning."

"Feh. Nice people are weak, pathetic losers."

"People say I'm nice. Does that make me a loser?" She asked, while punching me lightly on the arm.

"Oh yeah... Your the biggest loser I know" I said while kissing her forehead lightly. "Come on, lets go back to the village. We got to start preparing for our trip. The sooner your back to your normal self... the better."

"Hmmph. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Ugh come on! I was just joking, you ain't a loser" I said, while picking her up and wrapping her legs around my waste.

"Be a good girl now, Kagome."

"I'm a very good girl" she said, while scratching my ears with fingers.

"Ah Kagome, my ears are uh-h-h... sensitive. If you keep doing that we'll never make it back in time to get ready for our trip."

"Aw come on, just don't pay attention to it. Pretend I'm not here."

She leaned in closer to me, and flicked her warm tongue against the tip of my right ear.

"Mmm.. Kagome."

"Yeah?" she asked, while continuing to lick and nibble my ear playfully. For a moment, I aloud myself to relax and relish in the feel of her body pressed against my back. I felt my stomach do flips from the lingering kisses she now placed on the back of my neck.

"Come on Kagome... st-st-stop."

Her voice sounded disappointed, "do you not like it?"

"No that's not it... we just really need to head back to the village and prepare for our journey. Don't be mad, because the whole reason why I want to murder this damn parasite so quickly is because I want to uh... you know... continue _this." _

"Continue what?" She murmured against the back of my neck.

"You know what I mean, Kagome."

"I don't think I do. Tell me."

"Well what you were doing with my ears, and other stuff.. you know."

"What "other stuff?"

"Ahh... Kagome" I whined.

"Embarrassed much?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hah, as if!"

"Then tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" I yelled, a little louder than I meant to.

"Because! Oh man, now I'm really going to "S. I. T." you." _Phew, thank Kami she only spelled it out. _

"No, wait Kagome, I'll tell ya!"

"Okay I'm listening."

"I want _**you**_! I want to uh... have sex, well no... I mean, I want to make l-lo-love with you" I stuttered over my words, and started to set her down... feeling slightly embarrassed from being forced to say something like that _**out loud**_.

But before I could set her down, she wrapped her legs tightly around my waste...making sure that I didn't let go of her.

"Happy?" I asked, while turning her around so that she was now hugging my chest instead of my back.

However, instead of answering me right away, she captured my mouth in a feverish kiss. I moaned at the contact, and wrapped my fingers through her hair, while she gently rubbed my ears with her thumbs .

After a few moments she pulled back, "Yes, very. Now I'm _**really**_ eager to get this pesty little bug out of me. Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah" I replied, and moved her so that she was once again holding onto my back.

As we took off, I could see the village peeking through the many trees not too far away.

"You know, Kagome... I don't see how you have all this energy left. I mean, yeah, your weaker then you normally are, but most people would probably be passed out by now. See I always knew that you were a weird one."

…...

When Kagome and I arrived at Kaede's hut it was already dinner time. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and the twins were sitting around a small dinner table while Kaede was making tea.

It was normal for Sango and Miroku to join Lady Kaede for supper every once and a while. The old hag needed some company from time to time.

Sango lifted her head at the sound of my footsteps at the front door, "Oh hey Inuyasha, what are you and Kagome doing here? I thought she was supposed to be resting?"

"Yeah well resting ain't gonna do her any good."

"What do you mean?" asked Sango with concern etched in her voice.

"Kagome fainted again, so I went and asked Sesshomaru if he good save her with his Tetsusaiga."

"And?" asked Sango and Miroku at the same time... the twins were too busy playing with Shippo's tail to realize the seriousness of the conversation.

"Well she's possessed by a demon... it's draining her energy bit by bit" I said firmly, while clenching my fists tightly.

"She's WHAT?" screamed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo at the same time, even the twins looked distraught.

"Oh no! Is Kagome going to be alright?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha how could you let something like that happen to Kagome?" His words stung me, and I bowed my head in shame.

"No Shippo, it's not Inuyasha's fault... it's nobodies fault as a matter of fact" spoke Kagome for the first time since we entered Kaede's hut.

"But Kagome... your going to get rid of the demon. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Inuyasha and I are going to do the best we can... there is a spring next to the area where Mount Hakurei used to be. The spring has the power to purify anything."

"Oh! Yes indeed, I have heard of such a spring" spoke Kaede in her usual knowledgeable voice.

"So will it help Kagome or not?" I asked, eager to find out if what Sesshomaru said was actually true.

"Yes, I believe it will free Kagome from the parasite that lives inside of her. However, ye must be careful when traveling to such lands. I'm sure your brother told you of the demon that lives near the spring. Am I right?"

"Yeah he mentioned it."

Kaede nodding in understanding, "Well, this demon is very powerful, but his powers are different from that of Naraku's. The demon, whose name is Vetis is a very powerful sorcerer. He can turn invisible and paralyze people in an instant. However, his paralysis powers only work once in a day's time, so he uses them only as a last resort. Still, I advise you to be very careful when dealing with Vetis."

"Why exactly does this Vetis not want us to get to the spring?"

"Because he is like most demons... he has a lust for blood, and won't allow anyone to cross his territory."

"Hm, well he's gonna be sorry he ever messed with me!"

"Don't be so confident Inuyasha. I agree that you are strong, but I advise that you take a few allies with you. Perhaps even Sesshomaru might be willing to help."

"Hah as if he's ever help me."

"I'll be happy to join you and Lady Kagome on your journey" said Miroku with confidence.

"Oh Miroku that would be so much help, thank you for your support" beamed Kagome.

"I'll come too... if Kaede agrees to look after the kids for me while I'm gone" said Sango while giving a pleading look towards Kaede.

"I suppose I could handle taking care of them for a little while."

"Oh thank you Lady Kaede. I've been hoping for an adventure.. life gets a little boring here in the village sometimes."

"Let me come too Kagome" said Shippo with enthusiasm. "I can put my new fox magic tricks to the test."

"Hah yeah right runt, you'd just slow us down" I said, while reaching down to give him a firm noogie.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

I felt extreme pain sear through me as my body hit the hard, wooden floor with immense force.

"Ah dammit Kagome, would'ya do that for?"

"Of course Shippo can go Inuyasha! He is as much a part of our group as you are."

"Feh. Whatever." Shippo stuck his tongue out at me, "Dammit you little runt."

"Oh just like old time's, right Sango?" said Miroku as he reached over and grabbed her ass.

"You pervert!"

AN: Haha... well hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update faster.

Summary for next ch:

The gang heads out towards the purification spring... however, they run in to some old acquaintances on the way. A fluffy, filler chapter.


End file.
